The Plague
by vballqueen1792
Summary: A deadly virus is unleashed in Jump City and all the Titans can do is watch,wait and survive.No one is safe when one of the titan's catches the virus,and as the city is being closed off.Strength,survival and friendship will be tested. RobStar BBRae -Fin-
1. Exposure

The Plague

Summary: A deadly virus is unleashed in Jump City and all the Titans can do is watch, wait and survive. The team is hit hard when one of their own catches the virus, with no cure all they can do is pray to get through and live to see another day. No one is safe and with the city closed off, so the virus can't spread, their trapped in the mist of it all. Their strength, survival and friendship will be tested as the virus plagues the city. RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Day 1

- Exposure -

Red, infectious eyes cast toward the heavens. The man behind the eyes sighed and took in a deep, wheezy breath. He brought the flask to his lips, taking a swig of the brown liquid inside. His eyes closed and he raised his arms slightly, almost like he was praising the air. He staggered as he continued to walk through the crowded streets of Jump City. A crooked smile graced his lips as he saw everyone woman, child and man pass him.

So unaware of what lies ahead.

He was bumped by people hurrying along the sidewalks, their glares cold as ice.

"Watch where you're going buddy."

He almost laughed at the man, with his brief case, suit and tie. The man passed and watched the guy who had just bumped him walked off to his job. He staggered a bit more as he fell out into the street. Angry people in cars beeped and sent curse words towards him, but he didn't care. He bent over as a black liquid spewed from his mouth, he merely whipped the bile away and continued on.

Death is here Jump City, better welcome it with open arms.

"Get out of the way!"

The impatient people were starting to piss him off. They didn't know who the hell he was and what the hell he was about to unleash. No this city was going to be destroyed, just like his own.

"Death is all around you."

His eyes then rolled into the back of his head and his body fell to the ground, shaking violently. This drew every eye in the crowd, every breath was drawn back and some were let loose in a scream. Some brave enough tried to approach him and one lonely soul bent down next to him.

"Sir?"

The man grabbed the woman's hand and his face was inches from hers.

"Embrace Death for it is here to stay in Jump City, the plague has been unleashed."

His body became limp as he died next to the women who was brave enough to hear the message.

-

"Die zombies!"

Beast Boy's fingers ran over the repeated buttons as he continued to exterminate the zombies coming towards him. Cyborg watched with deep concentration as Beast Boy was getting closer and closer to beating his high score. Raven looked up from her book, obviously annoyed by the loudness coming from the game.

"Can you please turn down the game?"

Both boys were way to into the game to even hear what Raven had said, but her best friend Starfire had heard loud and clear and her brow crinkled a bit. Starfire could tell Raven was getting very annoyed.

"Um friends maybe you should do the turning down of the game."

Beast Boy just waved his hand and continued on with his game. Starfire gave Raven a small shrug indicating that she had tried, Raven returned it with a small smile and cleared her throat.

"Beast Boy I said can you turn it down?!"

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip as he was only a thousands points away from beating Cyborg's score.

"Not now Raven!"

A vein pulsed in Raven's head as an evil plan formed in her head. She quickly walked over to the electrical outlet and unplugged the TV.

"NO!"

Beast Boy was beside himself as the screen went blank and as his chance of beating the score was now gone. Cyborg punched his fits in the air and Starfire giggled. Raven smiled and twirled the cord around her fingers, while Beast Boy glared at her.

"I was so close!"

Raven only smirked, dropped the cord and walked away back to her book. Beast Boy got up from the couch to plug it back in, mumbling on the way.

"Oh friends may I try this game of blasting the zombies?"

Beast Boy re-plugged the TV and walked back over to the couch.

"Sure, why not."

He handed her the controller and sat down next to Starfire. Excitement flashed in her eyes as the game began, Cyborg slowly leaned over whispering in Beast Boy's ear.

"Five bucks say she can beat Robin's high score."

Beast Boy smiled a mischievous smile and agreed to the bet. Five minutes later both boys sat with their mouths wide open as Starfire not only was beating Cyborg's high score, but had surpassed Robin's. Raven's lips curled into a smirk and she watched from over the top of her book.

GAME OVER

Starfire set the controller down and turned to her male friends.

"Did I do well?"

Both boys took a minute to take in her high score.

"Well? Star you did fantastic! You beat Robin's high score and no one can do that!"

She smile and clasped her hands together with joy. Speaking of Robin, the Boy Wonder himself walked into the living room, his face set grim.

"Titans trouble."

Their once happy expression turned serious as they all came closer to the computer.

"What's wrong?"

Robin typed quickly on the keyboard and marked the location.

"There, titans go!"

Soon all five were off to face danger, but weren't prepared for what was waiting for them. They had expected a robbery, some lunatic running around, possibly an alien invasion, or even just a cat in the tree, but what they saw was much worse.

A body was sprawled out in the middle of the street, surrounded by onlookers and TV news casters ready to report what had happened. Robin was the first to see it and he stopped dead in his tracks, he wasn't accustomed to be dealing with the dead like this. Cyborg was close behind, followed by Raven, Starfire and finally Beast Boy.

Starfire's hand shot to her mouth as a small gasped escaped her lips, Raven looked away and Beast Boy backed up entirely. Robin and Cyborg were the only ones brave enough to approach the body.

"Hi, you must be the Teen Titans."

Robin turned to face a tall man with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a long brown overcoat on despite the hot weather.

"I'm detective Johnson and I'm guessing you're Robin."

Robin nodded and shook the mans hand.

"Um detective can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. Witnesses say he was just a face in the crowd and he just collapsed out here on the street, but there is one woman who had told us he had said something to her before she died."

The detective pointed to a small blond woman sitting over by a crime scene truck, she seemed a bit shaken. Robin nodded and walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Robin and I wanted to ask you about what this man said to you before he died."

The woman took in a deep breath as she recollected what he had said, her eyes seemed vacant for a moment.

"He said embrace Death for it is here to stay in Jump City, the plague has been unleashed."

Robin was expecting more, but nothing else came.

"Do you know what plague he was talking about?'

The woman just shook her head and Robin thanked her for her cooperation. He then walked back over to the body where Cyborg was examining it. He looked over at the rest of his team, they seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Robin come here."

Robin kneeled down next to Cyborg.

"What is it?"

Cyborg pulled back the eyelids of the man and Robin recoiled a bit for they were the scariest blood shot red he had ever seen.

"That's not normal. What do you make of it?"

Cyborg only shook his head. "I don't know."

Robin nodded and stood up, he walked over to where Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were standing.

"Okay team we need to do some research and look into this. Starfire you and Beast Boy go to the library, Raven, you Cyborg and I will stay at the tower and do research there. Everyone got it?"

All three titans nodded and Cyborg rejoined the group, he had two photos in his hands, he gave one to Beast Boy and kept the other. As he walked Beast Boy caught a glimpse of a small girl holding her mothers hand and for a split second he could have sworn he saw her eyes have a red gleam to them.

"Wha-"

He did a double take, but when he looked back, they were gone. Swallowed up into the crowd, Beast Boy just shrugged and walked on.

-

Beast Boy groaned as he sat back in a chair at the library, him and Star had been their for three hours and still hadn't found anything out. All they had to go on was a supposed plague and a picture of a dead guy, which quit frankly, scared the hell out of both titans. He grabbed a near by comic and stuffed it in the book he was supposed to be reading from.

"Friend Beast Boy have you found anything?"

Beast Boy shook his head as his eyes gazed over the comic book, Starfire raised an eyebrow and walked over behind him, before he could react Starfire pulled the comic book out of his grasp.

"Hey!"

"Beast Boy……"

She glared at him and he laughed nervously under her gaze, she could be as scary as Raven sometimes.

"Sorry."

Starfire couldn't stay mad at her friend for long, she smiled slightly and he returned it. She walked away to put the comic up and Beast Boy was back to looking through books.

"Here's something."

He picked up a small black book with big white letters on the front. _A History of Plagues and Illnesses. _Beast Boy arched and eyebrow and leafed through the book and stopped at the table of contents.

The Black Plague or Black Death: Page 1

The Bubonic Plague: Page 19

Septicemic Plague: Page 32

Yellow Fever: Page 45

His eyes scanned down the rest of the page until they stopped on the last one.

The Scarlet Plague or Red Death: Page 174

This caught his attention as he remembered being told that the man's eyes were blood shot red. He quickly flipped to the page and scanned for useful information.

The Scarlet Plague or also known as the Red Death is a very rare, but highly deadly virus that attacks the body, destroying it from the inside out. Historical Records have shown that a small outbreak of this virus was reported in London in 1973, but was controlled and wiped out by 1974. It is a very deadly virus which can kill within three days upon getting it and spreads through contact with another victim. Rages in extremely hot weather.

The symptoms are as followed:

Loss of vision

Dizziness

Vomiting of a black vile liquid

Increase in heart rate

Eyes turning a blood shot red color

-Note no cure has been found.

Beast Boy didn't need anymore proof he was up out of his seat quicker than lightening. His eyes scanned the aisles for Star and he finally found her looking through the shelves.

"Star!"

She turned to look at him, surprised by his eagerness. He skidded to a stop and flashed her a huge grin.

"I think I've found something."

She arched an eyebrow and he handed her the book. Starfire read quickly and gasped, she looked up at Beast Boy with wide eyes.

"Beast Boy you are a genius!"

He thanked her for the comment and took the book back. They both began walking towards the door, ready to go tell the rest of the titans what they had found.

"I mean it all fits."

Starfire nodded, but then stopped dead in her tracks. Beast Boy paused to see the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Star?"

She stood there trembling slightly.

"If this truly is this plague then the city is in terrible danger!"

Beast By just realized what she was saying and he smacked his forehead, he ran over to her and grabbed her arm dragging her to the door.

"Come on Star we have to tell the others before it's too late."

Beast Boy prayed that it wasn't too late, but time would not be on their side.

Mwhahahaha……yes a new story! Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Any questions, comments or concerns let me know! So all I can say is REVIEW!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792

****


	2. Denial

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

- Denial -

Quick fingers raced over the keys to the computer, eyes gazing over a screen full of meaningless words. Three straight hours and she thought her mind had fried from all the useless information she had taken in. she sighed to herself, another dead end and she was back to where she started.

"Raven, have you found anything?"

Raven's eyes looked away from the useless screen and turned them to the person who had spoken to her. Robin stood in front of her, his face set grim. She shook her head and he walked away over to where Cyborg was examining the many pictures he had taken.

"Anything?"

Cyborg rubbed his head, closing his eyes he gave out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what I'm looking for man, I mean he obviously wasn't shot or murdered….." Cyborg stopped, his mind wondered off to other possibilities. Robin watched him for a moment and Cyborg took a breath before continuing.

"It looks like he caught something, nothing more to it. We should just drop it."

Robin's hands balled into a fist, he was not giving up no this case. Before he could open his mouth the door swished open and two very eager and slightly worried titans ran in. Three heads whipped around to see their wide eyes and pale faces, well pale as far as green goes.

"We found something!" A smile crept to Robin's face as he and the other two titans ran over to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Well?"

Beast Boy held out the small book and a puzzled look came upon the three titans faces. Beast Boy's grin slowly turned into a frown as they continued to stare at it.

"Hello? I said we found something, why are you staring at it?"

Raven took the book form his hands and scanned down the table of contents and raised an eyebrow, she was ready to smack Beast Boy for giving them something stupid as this book on Plagues.

"What is this?"

Starfire could see the tension in all three of her friends eyes, she took a step in front of Beast Boy, to protect him, and took the book from Raven. She quickly flipped to right page and held it up for the rest of the Titans to see.

"Friend Beast Boy found something on the Plague of Scarlet or the Death of Red! We think that the de-" Starfire paused, she didn't like talking about the dead, it scared the hell out of her.

"We think the guy could possible have had this Plague of Scarlet."

Robin took the book out of her hands and began to read about it, followed by Raven and Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy held their breath and stole a quick glance with each other. Cyborg was the first to look up and he almost had a smile on his face.

"This is great guys! I've needed a joke all day and this is fantastic."

Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other, their faces held confusion. Cyborg shook his head and walked back over to the photos to put them away. Robin just shook his head and walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Raven walked over to Beast Boy and gave him the smack she was going to give him earlier.

"I don't understand." Beast Boy stood their dumbstruck, Raven's hit had no effect on him as he couldn't believe that they were blowing this off.

"It all fits! The red eyes! The black stuff that he threw up! Come on!"

Beast Boy was running over to Cyborg and pointed to the man's eyes emphasizing his point.

"Come on man, a plague like that here in Jump City?"

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears, the titans were in denial. He looked from Cyborg to Raven to Robin and finally Starfire who seemed just as shocked as he was.

"Friends why do not do the believing of the plague?"

Robin turned to look at Starfire, her brow was crinkled in deep confusion. He walked over to her and smiled gently.

"Star we highly doubt something like that could go on in our City."

Starfire sighed, she knew that they couldn't convince them so she joined Raven on the couch to watch TV, not but five minutes later the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble."

-

The titans thought they were unprepared the first time they saw death, but this was beyond anything they could have ever imagined. The titans made their way up a flight of stairs to a small apartment covered in yellow caution tape. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow as it was another hot day.

"Robin nice to see you again."

Robin shook hands with detective Johnson and gazed around the house. He hadn't noticed the smell until now, but it came full force towards him. It smelled of rotten bile and decaying bodies. The purple, flower print walls were covered with a thick black substance, which was now being scraped off by investigators.

Robin looked back at the rest of his team, they were obviously disturbed by the scene. Robin stepped around overturned chairs as Johnson led them into the bedroom. Robin nearly backed into the wall when he arrived into the room. Cyborg raised a hand, shielding his eyes form the sight. Raven stopped at the doorway proceeding to go no farther, Starfire was close to tears and Beast Boy just stood there, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh god no."

Beast Boy recognized the two people as the little girl and mother he had saw earlier. Both pairs of eyes were blood shot red, Beast Boy's hand shot for his pocket and pulled out the small book and flipped to the marked page.

The Red Death can spread through contact with another victim.

Beast Boy knew these people were nowhere near the man so they couldn't have gotten through contact, he continued on.

It can also, if weather is extremely hot, spread through the air infecting anyone who inhales the infected air.

A small gasped escaped his lips and he didn't need anymore proof, they had to get out of here and fast. He bit his lip and walked into the room, avoiding the people on the bed.

"Robin we have to get out of here now!"

Robin arched an eyebrow at the serious and frightened look on Beast Boy's face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's the plague Star and I was telling you about! It's here they had it."

Robin looked at the part Beast Boy had just read, but the Boy Wonder just shook his head.

"But it says that it would kill within three days, it's only been a couple of hours."

Robin had Beast Boy there so he grabbed the book and scanned the next few pages.

The virus can kill its victim in three days time or if the immune system is weak the virus can destroy its host in less than five hours.

"Okay what about this?"

Robin read and just looked away, it was all too much.

"No Beast Boy, there is no plague!"

Beast Boy was getting fed up with this.

"Come on dude! What if one of us catches this virus? We could die!"

Robin bit his bottom lip and walked around Beast Boy, ignoring him. He looked over to where Cyborg was standing, talking to an investigator about the bodies, Raven was examining the room while taking in deep breaths to keep herself calm. He then saw Starfire trying to pull herself together as she talked to one of the neighbors who had discovered them like this.

"Look Robin, I know you don't believe me, but please!"

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy, his face begged Robin for the titans to get out of here. Robin sighed and looked at the rest of the team.

"Okay five minutes."

Beast Boy sighed, but took it. He turned to go watch the rest of the investigation team work. He saw people scraping the black bile off the walls, some were taking pictures and others were questioning people who had been with the victims before they had died. What seemed like the longest five minutes ever, Robin walked over to him with the rest of the team.

"Let's go."

-

Cyborg's vision blurred as he drove through eh crowded streets, he shook his head as his vision returned. He looked back at the rest of the team. Starfire sat in the middle and she still seemed close to tears he also noticed she was squeezing Robin's hand, which Robin didn't seem to mind. Beast Boy was totally involved in the world outside and Raven, who sat shotgun, just stared straight ahead.

"All right ya'll we're home."

All five got out and walked to the living room. Raven staggered a bit and managed to knock down a kitchen stool. Her cheeks turned a slight pink color and picked it up without a word. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over to the TV and started playing video games while Raven made herself some tea.

Starfire walked up to the roof and Robin stood their for a minute watching his team readjust and settle down after the big ordeal they had just faced. Robin sighed and followed Starfire up to the roof. The sun was setting which cast a purplish pink hue over the water and made Starfire glow. A smile graced his lips as he walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

He took a seat next to her and she seemed vacant for a moment.

"I am fine, just a bit of the shaken."

She gave him a small smile to indicate that she was okay, but he saw right through her. She looked away and let out a small sigh.

"I am not fine, this whole plague has been giving me the creeps."

He wanted to comfort her, but was at a loss for words. She laid her head on his shoulder and Robin grew still for a moment, but her touch was warm and he remained quiet.

"Do you think that this Plague of Scarlet is out there at this moment."

Robin's thoughts went racing, he didn't want to think about this plague or anything else that had to do what they had dealt with over the past few hours.

"No, don't worry Star it's probably just something to do with this hot weather."

She raised her head and nodded, she then got up and started off for her room. Robin was right behind her when she staggered a bit, but luckily Robin caught her.

"Are you okay?"

Starfire rubbed her head and smiled up at him.

"I am fine, just tired."

Robin immediately thought of the symptoms, but dismissed them just as quickly. She was just tired, so he helped her to her room before going to his own.

There is no plague.

Robin ignored the voice in his head as he collapsed on his bed, he thought back and thought hard. Could this plague seriously exist now?

No, don't be silly.

Robin sighed, turned out his light and went to sleep. It was silly to worry about something that wasn't even here.

**So the titans are in a state of denial, wonder what could shake them of that? Looks like some of the titans are showing some signs or maybe it's just their imagination or the heat getting to them….maybe. Big thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	3. Infection

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Day 2

- Infection -

A cold, grey world laid before Robin as he walked through the empty streets. He saw nothing, he saw nobody, empty as the grey sky above him. He stumbled along the pathway until he found the tower, broken beyond repair.

"What happened?!"

He broke into a run and made his way through the front door.

"Cyborg?"

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he whipped around, but whatever it was, was now gone. He continued deeper into the tower.

"Raven? Beast Boy?"

A chair fell over and Robin jumped a bit before turning to look at it. Something was in the tower, he was sure of it. He took a step back as sweat began pouring down his face.

"Star? Starfire?"

He had backed into the shadows to far and hit something ore someone. Robin yelped as he turned around and then a huge gasped escaped his lips. Robin backed up as he gazed down at none other than Beast Boy. The poor boy was rocking in the corner, muttering to himself he didn't even notice Robin.

"Beast Boy? What happened?"

He just continued to rock in the corner, he seemed scared to death with his wide, red eyes. Then it hit Robin, red eyes. Robin began to back up immediately, but back up into three more forms. He turned to see Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. Their eyes were just as red as Beast Boy's were.

"The plague!"

Robin bolted for the door, but cold dead hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him back in.

"Join us Robin! Come join us!"

"NO!"

Robin sat up straight in his bed, taking in deep staggering breaths. His cry of fright brought a soft knock to the door.

"Robin?"

Robin's heart seemed to relax as the sweet voice of Starfire came from the other side of the door, nothing like how she sounded in his nightmare.

"It's okay Star, I'll be out in a minute."

Starfire hesitated before walking out to the main room, where everyone else was. Robin followed a few moment later, now fully composed.

"Morning."

A few grunts came as a response and a 'hello' from Starfire. He joined them on the couch as Beast Boy was ready to present a couple of movies. Everyone agreed they needed something to take their minds off all this plague nonsense.

"Okay dudes we have Wicked Scary 2:The Revenge or Wicked Scary 3: The Wicked Revenge. What shall it be?"

Raven rolled her eyes, seeing as both choices were equally stupid, but Cyborg seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm….hard decision, wanna watch them both?!" Raven shook her head, while rolling her eyes again, as Cyborg asked with great excitement, Starfire giggled and Robin just smiled.

As Beast Boy put in the movies the alarm went off, once smiling faces turned into frowns as Robin ran over to the computer. He turned to the titans, somewhat confused.

"It's coming from the hospital."

All four titans exchanged puzzled looks with each other, but without question they were off, wondering what would be waiting for them.

-

Detective Johnson greeted them, but his eyes were a bit puffy and red like he had been crying. Robin shook hands with him and he led them to enclosed part of the hospital.

"Detective where are we going?"

Johnson didn't speak, but continued to walk on where the hospital become more deserted by the second. Robin threw a glance at the titans, but they were in the same boat as him, meaning they didn't know anything either.

"Others like the woman and child, they've just died. The doctors can't explain anything."

Robin still didn't know what he was talking about, Johnson rounded the corner and stopped a marked door, he then turned to the titans.

"Brace yourselves, what you're about to see may disturb you."

The titans didn't know what scared them more, the words or the way the detective said them in. None of the less Johnson opened the door and took in a deep breath before entering. Robin was right behind him, but nearly backed into the rest of the titans.

"No….."

The smell was overpowering, but the sigh was twice as worse. Ten bodies scattered around the room, all of them with wide, red infectious eyes stared up at the ceiling. Cyborg looked away, not knowing what to do, Raven left to room, Starfire froze in shock and Beast Boy was beyond overwhelmed.

"They came pouring in like this, I mean it's been hot, but this all of them."

All five titan's thoughts landed on the plague. Beast Boy gave the three misbelieving titans an I-Told-You-So-Look.

"Everyone get out now."

The titans didn't hesitate and were out in a heartbeat, Johnson followed slightly confused.

"What is it?"

Robin began pacing back and forth, while the rest of the team tried to pull themselves together.

"We need to seal off this door and make sure no one comes into contact, do you know anyone in that room who was in woman's house last night."

The detective seemed a bit taken aback by the question.

"Well my partner, Jennifer, and another guy, but the others are people."

Robin locked eyes with Beast Boy.

"We need to tell the Mayor, now."

All five titans were off before the detective could respond.

-

The titans made their way up the front stairs to the Mayor's office and rushed into the building, the cool air made them shiver as they approached the secretaries desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"We need to see the Mayor now!"

The blond haired girl seemed surprised by his outburst, but showed them to the door. Robin thanked her and pushed open the doors where the Mayor sat. He smiled as the titans came forward.

"Welcome Titans, what brings me the pleasure of having you here?"

Starfire sat in one of the big red chairs and Beast Boy sat in the other, both terribly shaken. The Mayor looked from titan to titan, worry began to consume his face.

"What happened?"

Robin bit his bottom lip, he didn't know how he was going to tell the Mayor that there was an old, killing plague running around the City killing every innocent person.

"Mayor we have reason to believe that there's a plague in our City."

Everyone held their breath as the Mayor raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Robin stole a quick glance with Cyborg and looked back at the Mayor.

"Yes."

The Mayor threw back his head and laughed, the shock encased all five faces. Even though it sounded like a crazy story, but coming from the titans it would seem like the Mayor would take this more seriously.

"My dear boy there is no plague, it's just the heat. It's been extremely hot theses days."

"Exactly! The plague spreads in hot weather, it's already killed thirteen-"

The Mayor waved his hand to stop Robin from talking.

"Now see here I will hear no more of this plague nonsense."

Robin looked at the rest of the titans for help, Beast Boy pulled out the book.

"Mr. Mayor look at this book and as you can-"

The Mayor was no completely annoyed and glared at the titans.

"I will not tell you again, now please leave my office."

Raven could see this was getting nowhere, the arguing was pointless they were obviously not getting anywhere.

"Come on Robin, let's just go."

Robin was far from leaving, he needed the Mayor to believe him. A gentle hand came upon his shoulder and he turned to see Star smiling bitterly at him. He sighed and followed his friends out of the office.

"I can't believe him!"

Robin paced furiously in front of the T-Car, not disturbed by the hot weather. The four titans watched him pace, words would not calm his mind. His thoughts then stopped at the apartment.

"Oh no! We have to get everyone out of there!"

The titans were soon off towards the apartment complex.

"Okay Starfire go talk to the neighbors on the top floor, Beast Boy you take the first floor, Raven you take the second, Cyborg the third and I'll talk to the owner. Titans go!"

Everyone was off to their own floor and just in a matter of minutes the titans had the people slowly and calmly walking out of the building. Robin looked around and smiled, about time they had made some progress. He then heard an oh so familiar scream. Robin's heart started to race as he bolted for the fifth floor.

"Star!"

He reached the hallway to find Starfire on the ground, his heart raced faster as he ran towards her.

"Oh hell no!"

He picked up her limped body and pulled back her eye lids, he sighed in relief when he saw they were still pure white. He assumed she had fainted and hadn't looked into the room until now. The neighbor and family were all dead, the apartment was covered in black bile and blood.

"This-this can't be happening."

Starfire fluttered her eyes and gazed up at Robin, they seemed frightened.

"Star are you okay?"

She nodded and looked away from the room. Robin reached over and closed the door, he stood up helping Star to her feet.

"We are in serious trouble."

**Dun dun dun……So the Titans have finally come around, can't say the same for the Mayor though. He better start believing though because it's starting to kill at an alarming rate or maybe it's already too late! Find out what happens next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	4. Quarantined

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Day 3

- Quarantined -

It seemed like forever before the dawn broke, endless dead ends, running around in circles, death after death, which was being ignored. Typical. Nothing could be done, no mater of convincing was going to win the Mayor over, just the heat he would say. No, not even close. What felt like the longest three days of their lives, the titans found themselves right back at the beginning again.

No one had gotten any sleep, just because they were in their own rooms doesn't mean they were sleeping. Beast Boy spent the night rereading the book, every plague, every illness, the words over and over again in his head. Robin wrote, speech after speech to try and convince the Mayor, all ended up crumpled on the floor.

Cyborg reexamined picture after picture, document after document, anything that could help find a way out of this one way ticket to hell. Raven buried her head in a book, wanting to forget everything she had seen in the past forty eight hours of her life, forget the emotion that would overwhelm her. And Starfire…well she just tried to stay awake, her dreams twisted into dark nightmares, haunting her.

Yes the joy morning had brought for the titans, all five seemed to have emerged at once. A quick look at each other and it all came down to one conclusion. No one had slept that night. Everyone shuffled into the living room, yawning, groaning and just breathing. Cyborg flipped the weather channel on, which brought on more bad news.

"The weather today is hot, hot, hot! Temperatures are soaring, hotter than yesterday"

"Dude there is no way it could have gotten hotter!"

The titans were just as shocked as Beast Boy, not only was it hot, but the plague feeds off temperatures like this. Today was not looking so good, now the titans regretted wanting morning.

"Just turn it off."

Cyborg was about to turn the TV off when a black glow framed around the remote.

"Wait, look."

Raven pointed to the TV, which showed the Mayor speaking to the people. Cyborg turned the TV up. He stood calmly, smiling actually, which ticked the titans off.

"People of Jump City I know you have heard that a so called plague is here in the city, I am here to tell you what you have heard is not true."

All five titans were on their feet at once.

"WHAT?!"

Reporters took pictures and asked the Mayor question, which he answered, all of them disproving the plague and the truth. If one word could describe all the titans at once that word would be PISSED.

"We need to get down there now."

-

The titans pushed through the crowed and up to stand, the Mayor's smile faltered a bit, but was back on his face as the titans approached him. Questions soared as the titans were now up on stage.

"Titans! Titans! Over here!"

Robin held up his hands, telling them he and his team were not taking questions.

"Mayor we need to talk privately, now."

The Mayor nodded and waved to the people as he brought the titans into his office. His face was now just as grim as the titans. He motioned them to take a seat, but none took one. They were not in the mood. The Mayor grunted and sat down, waiting for them to speak.

"Mayor what were you thinking? You know good and well that there is a plague going on in this city."

The Mayor's face twisted into a scowl as he glared at the titans, he banged his fist against the desk.

"Listen closely my dear boy. There. Is. No. Plague!"

"But there is!"

"ENOUGH!"

Robin fell silent, the titans all gaped at him. The Mayor has never lost control like that before, especially not in front of the titans.

"Enough, now I will ask you to leave before I call security."

Robin didn't move a muscle, his face was inches away from the Mayor. Everyone else in the room stood still waiting for something to happen.

"I'm not leaving until you tell those people the truth."

"You leave me no choice then."

The Mayor pressed a small red button on his desk and soon the whole room was filled with security guards, grabbing the titans.

"Get off!"

Beast Boy was struggling to help Raven, Cyborg was trying to break free, but what really ticked Robin off was the guy handling his Star.

"Please, let go!"

Robin spun around so quickly, the fire in his eyes very evident.

"Get your filthy hands off of her."

It wasn't a friendly suggestion and the guard smiled back.

"And what if I don't, she's a right pretty little thing."

He grabbed her chin with his rough hands and forced her to look at him, no one else seemed to notice except Robin. Everyone else was too busy fending off their own guards. Robin's hands balled into a tigh fist.

"Do what you like with the titans."

The guard smiled and nodded to his friends to get them out. Starfire shot Robin a frightening glance and his anger boiled over. He turned sharply back to the Mayor.

"Let them go!"

The Mayor smiled. Now they were in business, he held up a hand to stop the guards, he narrowed his eyes as his icy smile glazed over Robin.

"I will let your friends free if you give up all this nonsense about the plague."

A light went off in Robin's head, he new exactly what the Mayor was doing. He couldn't let innocent people die just because the stupid Mayor as ignorant of what was really happening.

"That's not fair!"

The Mayor sat back in his chair and waved his hand again.

"Okay, take them away."

The guard holding Starfire turned to the guard holding Raven.

"We're going to have some fun tonight."

Beast Boy got angry and immediately began struggling, but the guards were stronger.

"No!"

Starfire's strangled cry cut Robin deep.

"Stop! No, please!"

Robin was begging the Mayor and he held up his hand again, causing the guards to come to another halt, which annoyed them a bit.

"Okay we'll-we'll stop, just don't hurt them."

His eyes gazed back over to the frightened titans and his hatred boiled for the guard holding Starfire. The Mayor's smile widened.

"You heard the boy, let the titans go."

Both guards holding the girls gave each other a disappointed look and reluctantly let them go and walked out the room.

"Yeah you walk away."

Beast Boy puffed out his chest and turned around only to run into Cyborg, who was looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could have taken them."

"Oh, oh yeah sure." Cyborg responded, unconvinced.

Robin gave on more look towards the Mayor and if looks could kill, well let's just say maybe everyone would be better off. They Mayor kept his smile as the titans walked out. Once in the hallway, robin ran over to Starfire.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I am now."

He returned her smile and followed the rest of the titans to the car.

-

Robin paced furiously around the tower, he was madder than ever. Not only was the Mayor denying the plague, but he was about to harm the titans so that they couldn't talk about it anymore.

"Man I don't know what to tell you, this whole city is running on lies."

Beast Boy leaned back on the couch, placing his hands behind his neck.

"Dude there is nothing we can do, I mean the Mayor could lock any of us up in a matter of seconds if we say anything."

Cyborg took a quit glance with Robin, before looking at Beast Boy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Beast boy's right."

It shocked the other four titans, because it came from Raven. Beast Boy was shocked most of all. Robin shook it off and began to pace again.

"Please Robin, stop doing the pacing and let you're mind rest."

Robin looked up to see Star's gentle face, he sighed and took a seat next to her. Beast Boy smiled and picked up Wicked Scary 2: The Revenge.

"Okay since our city is doomed and our Mayor is whacked, might as well watch a movie!"

Starfire giggled, Robin rolled his eyes and Cyborg agreed quickly.

"I'm suddenly regretting telling Beast Boy he was right."

Beast Boy glared at Raven for a second, but popped the movie in and soon all five had forgotten about the hard troubles. Night slowly approached and the joyful moment came to a halt.

"Titans trouble at the Mayor's office."

"Why should me help him?"

Robin was on the same page, helping the Mayor was the last thing he wanted to do. None of the less they were the titans and they had to respond to the trouble.

-

When they arrived they had to push their way through an angry crowd of protesters. The angry crowd was at the top of the stairs and the titans had to hold them at bay.

"Robin, what's going on?"

Robin looked at Cyborg, just as confused.

"People of Jump City! What's going on?"

The angry bystanders came to a halt and glared at the titans.

"The Mayor lied to us! More people are dying by the minute!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"When did you figure that one out."

Cyborg and Starfire shot her a silent look saying 'shut up'. Robin shook his head and turned to the titans.

"All right we need to find the Mayor, now."

All five titans ran inside, but the main hallway was too quiet. The only sound was the fountain in the middle of the lobby. The power was out, which made the building feel like an oven. The smell of blood and bile filled the room and the titans were quick to cover their noses.

"Split up."

Everyone took a different hallway, looking for any sign of life. Cyborg walked quickly, until his foot hit something. He gasped as he took several steps back. He flipped up his arm where his communicator was.

"Robin we have to get out now, the plague it's here."

Cyborg sent the message to the rest of the titans and started the long walk back to the main lobby. Beast Boy gazed at the walls, now covered in blood. He had seen it many times before in the last couple of days, he blamed the Mayor and didn't care if he was dead or not.

Raven walked slowly back, stepping over a body she had missed earlier. She only breathed when necessary, she knew the plague was uncontrollable and it was only a matter of time before the city was to be closed off. Starfire stumbled along the dark corridor, she was scared out of her mind, it was too much to handle. Something flickered out of the corner of her eye, she gasped and turned quickly.

"Who is-"

Out of the shadows came the guard form earlier, he stumbled and looked up at her. His eyes were the infectious red. She backed into the wall trying to get away from him.

"Hey pretty, come here and give me a kiss."

Star was too scared to summon up her powers, he pinned her up against the wall and his breath heated her skin. She sucked in her breath and let out a huge scream. Robin went form zero to sixty in a second, running towards Starfire.

"Just a small kiss."

"No! Get off!"

He pinned her arms back and moved a piece of fallen hair out of her face. His blood shot eyes gazed into her emerald ones. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped he then fell to the ground with Robin standing behind him.

"I said hands off."

Starfire stood still for a moment, she then crashed into Robin's arms, sobbing in his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Star. We need to get out of here."

He took her hand and led her through the dark hallway, back into the main lobby where the rest of the titans were. Non of them commented on Robin and Starfire holding hands.

"Have you seen the Mayor?"

Cyborg pointed to the office door and Robin took a deep breath.

"Let's make this quick."

All five walked into the office, the smell was overpowering, the blinds were closed and they could hear some ragged breathing coming from under the desk. Robin released Star's hand and ran over to the desk.

"Mayor?"

The Mayor looked up at Robin, his eyes blood red, just like the rest of the victims.

"I'm sorry, you titans were right. It hit us, but I've told the President. They're going to quarantine the city, everyone will be trapped."

Robin's eyes widened, but all sound was drowned out by approaching helicopters.

"They're here."

Robin looked at the titans and they all bolted outside to see the once angry crowd scattering. As far as the titans could see the helicopters were lowering a huge, six foot wall around the city.

"Oh no. Come on and stay together!"

The titans started running towards the wall that was now being put up, what made everything worse was the heat was overbearing and all at once the electricity went off. This caused more confusion and made a lot of people scream. Robin turned to try and find the rest of the team.

"Guys!? Guys?!"

"Robin!"

A soft hand reached out and grabbed his. The other hand was linking the titans together. Robin smiled and started maneuvering his way through the crowd.

"Robin! Man there is no way we're getting out of here! We need to get back to the tower and rethink this."

"Okay."

Robin made a sharp turn into the crowd, but it was too thick and he was losing his grip with Starfire.

"Robin!"

"Star!"

He then lost it completely and was stuck in the middle of the crowd, he couldn't see and he could barley breath. He was pretty sure the rest of the titans were as lost as he was.

"Titans?!"

All hell had broken loose.

Yes indeed all hell as broken loose, I guess it was only a matter of time. So now they're trapped, what can they do now? Survive. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	5. Survival

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N: I know some of you were wondering in the last chapter why the Titan's didn't break free and beat up the guards, well I had certain reasons why they didn't do that, cause I know they could probably kick those guards ass any day XD.

Day 4

- Survival -

Jump City Population before the plague: 15,692

-

Chest rising, hands shaking, Beast Boy awoke on top of the Jump City Fountain, one hand shaking in the cold water and the other still grasping Raven's hand. He sat up quickly, which jerked Raven and woke her.

"What?!"

She looked around widely, until she met his calm forest green eyes. She hadn't noticed their small connection till now, her cheeks turned pink as she stared at her occupied hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to let go or not. Beast Boy noticed, he blushed also and let go of her hand then he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So-so how did we get here?"

Raven now came to notice her surroundings more closely, she gasped, Jump City had been reduced to a waste land in no more than a couple of hours. She thought back to the Mayor's office, the walls being put up, holding on to Cyborg and Beast Boy, losing Cyborg, and darkness.

"I don't know, I can't remember much after we got separated."

Beast Boy sighed as he swirled his fingers in the cool fountain water. Raven sat next to him, she wiped the sweat from her brow and gazed into the empty park.

"We need to find the others."

Beast Boy nodded and stood up, him and Raven walked out of the park and into the deserted streets of the city. Blood and black bile was everywhere, coating the walls and alleyways of the city.

"Dude this is bad."

The two picked up the pace and walked faster, the silence seemed to scare them. Beast Boy pulled out the small book and began to flip through to the marked pages.

"Anything in there that could help us?"

Beast Boy's lips curled for a moment as he scavenged through the book and stopped for a moment.

"Yeah here, it's a list of precautions."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"A bit late for that."

She walked over and the two began to read the list of precautions and safety issues for those who had the plague already.

1. Keep the streets of the City clean at all times.

2. The dead should be buried quickly.

3. House of victims should be marked of with red tape.

4. Victims should be put near wide, open windows.

5. Victims should be kept cool.

6. The healthy should stay away from plague victims.

Raven arched an eyebrow, this would have been good a couple days ago. She sighed and began to walk again, she then remembered her communicator and pulled it out.

"Titans, come in."

All she got was static electricity. She cursed the thing and flung it to the ground, Beast Boy watched her, slightly afraid. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to walk.

"Let's just go back to the tower."

Beast Boy nodded and started to follow her, he looked up at the sky and could see dark clouds coming in, making the day muggy.

"Looks like there's a storm coming."

Beast Boy and Raven stumbled along the silent streets, only looking up at the sound of the distant thunder.

-

Cyborg jolted as he was awoken by a small crash behind him. He turned slowly to see a small boy, t-shirt and shorts torn, rummaging through an abandoned store. Cyborg look at the small boy and he looked right back at Cyborg. A wave of relief engulfed him, the boys eyes were a light hazel color, no sign of red.

"Hey what's your name?"

The small boy trembled, he took his red cap of his head, revealing his blond hair and began fiddling with the hat.

"J-Johnny sir."

Cyborg smiled and he walked over to the boy and kneeled next to him.

"What are you doing in the store Johnny?"

The small boy gulped a couple of times.

"My mom, she has the red eyes and I'm bringing her food. I got separated from the rest of my family when the walls came down."

Cyborg had almost forgotten about what had happened last night. He sighed and let the boy on his way, he couldn't pull this boy from his mother, he was scared as it was already.

"Man…what happened?"

His question remained unanswered as he made his way to the tower. He could remember yelling something to Robin, but then the titans were separated and then just dark. He tried calling the other titans, but only got static.

"I hope everyone's all right."

-

Stale wind blew through a sea of red hair, whispering small words into her ear. Emerald eyes fluttered as they took in the now deserted, run down town of Jump City. A small gasped escaped her lips and almost fell out of the tree she was sitting in. She luckily caught herself and clung to the tree. She then tried to remember how she got up there in the first place.

"How did I get up here?"

She looked around and leaned against a branch, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was terribly tired and couldn't remember when she had gotten a goodnights sleep. The tree seemed almost to comforting with the leaves as a small relief from the heat.

But where are the others?

Her body refused to move so she just sat in the tree and pulled out her communicator, which proved to be of no use to her. She then froze when she heard someone calling out, all though she couldn't understand the words, she could still here the low voice. She strained her ears as the voice got closer. She smiled.

Robin!

She stood up on the branch, but her legs were like jell-o and she had to hold onto the tree for support. Robin was right below her, Star was about to call out his name when she loss her balanced. She squealed and forgot for a moment that she could fly. Robin's eyes widened as he looked up to see her fall, she crashed into his arms.

"Star?"

Robin looked up into her emerald eyes, he rejoiced on the inside happy to see that she was okay. He suddenly became worried when he looked deeper, she seemed tired, almost sick.

"You okay Star?"

She nodded and he helped her up and they began to walk towards the tower. Starfire need a bit of support though from Robin.

"What happened last night?"

Robin thought back to the night before. He remembered everything, the walls coming down, Star grabbing his hand, loosing grip and being lost in the crowd.

"After I lost you guys I wondered through the scared crowd, but after that I went blank. I woke up leaning against one of the walls this morning and I started looking for you guys."

Starfire remained silent and pressed her lips together, her eyes seemed unfocused and Robin looked at her with worry.

"Star you really don't seem okay."

She mumbled to herself and pulled to a stop, which cause Robin to stop. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"Starfire!"

Robin caught her before she fell and held her in his arms. He reached for her eyelids, but quickly pulled his hand back. He just couldn't know. He looked up as he saw the dark clouds forming in the sky. He picked up her limp body and took off towards the tower.

-

Beast Boy smiled, the tower was in sight. He looked at Raven and she smiled back. The two began to run towards the tower, when the collided with a figure.

"Yo!"

Cyborg's angry expression changed when he saw Beast Boy and Raven, both seemed perfectly fine or so he thought.

"You guys are ok!"

All three then turned to see another figure forming out of the distance. The smiles changed when they saw Robin carrying Star's body.

"Oh no."

Robin panted as he pulled to a stop, the rest of the titans surrounded him.

"What happened?"

"She-she fainted, I don't know if she has, she can't I mean….."

Robin trailed off and began to pace fast while running his hands through his hair, he seemed to be mumbling to himself. Cyborg took a deep breath as he leaned down to lift her eyelids, Raven and Beast Boy held their breaths. Cyborg slowly pulled back her eyelids and all three gasped. Robin dared looked down.

"No…."

Robin blinked back tears as he was o longer looking into emerald eyes, but that of red infectious ones. Cyborg picked her up and ran inside the tower. Three puzzled and grief stricken titans followed him into the tower.

"We need to cool of her body now!"

"But how? All the power in the city is out!"

"Turn the bath water on to cold."

Beast Boy ran to the bathroom without hesitation and turned the cold water on. Cyborg carried her into the bathroom and laid her next to the tub. Raven handed Robin a small towel and he dipped it into the cold water. He then gently dabbed her face.

"It's okay Star you're going to get through this."

"Cyborg, Raven and I found out that we need to put her by an open window area."

Cyborg nodded and ran into the main room opening every window. After they had cooled her down they had managed to get her changed into a white tank top and purple pj pants. Robin carried her into the main room and laid her on a small mattress, outside had grown dark and the sky was threatening to spill its contents.

"BB is there anything in the book to help us?"

Beast Boy clawed at his pocket for the book, his hands shook as he flipped through the pages. His eyes quickly scanned for anything useful.

"Here."

Beast Boy passed the book to Robin and Cyborg who read quickly.

Some ways people have avoided the plague are by washing down the home with vinegar, but scientist today are skeptic if it really works. A victim may survive if kept clean, cool. Blood drained from the victim can also help reduce the plague. There are some accounts of people surviving.

This gave Cyborg a bit of relief, knowing that some have survived, but Robin was far from calm. He began to pace again and only paused to watch her toss on the mattress. Raven began meditating, trying to remain calm and Beast Boy sat on the couch dumbstruck.

"We have to bleed her."

Robin whipped around quicker than lightening.

"No! We can't do that!"

Cyborg sighed and wasn't about to argue with Robin, giving the state he was in. The sky had had enough waiting and a violent storm was unleashed. This did not wake Starfire of her feverish dreams, she just continued to toss and turn.

"Well have to keep a very close eye on her."

-

As day turned into night the big storm subsided into a light rain. All four titans had fallen asleep on the couch and Starfire still hadn't stirred. There was a moment of pure silence, it was then broken by Starfire who began to scream loudly. It scared the titans and all four fell of the couch.

"Oh god Star!"

Starfire began throwing up blood all over the floor, the titans back tracked as the poor girl heaved up her insides. Tears were running down her face as she leaned over the mattress. She finally stop and all four ran over to help her. She began wheezing, but held out her hand.

"No…"

"Star let us help you." Beast Boy pleaded.

"Stay away…leave me alone."

The words pained her as they came out, she held her stomach and bit her lip to hold back more screams. Robin started towards her, but Cyborg pulled him back.

"She doesn't want you to get it, that's why she's refusing our help."

Robin pulled himself out of Cyborg's grasp and continued towards her, but Starfire retracted back and she turned over to her side. A foul smelling black liquid came out, filling the air. Robin and Beast Boy ran to the window for fresh air, Cyborg was right behind them.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Raven knelled over and began vomiting the same black bile, Beast Boy ran over to help her and when she looked up Beast Boy gasped.

"Raven no!"

Robin was trying to help Starfire, who was on her knees barley breathing. Cyborg looked over and saw what Beast Boy had saw. Raven's eyes matched the color of Starfire's.

"It's spreading!"

Beast Boy wanted to help, but Raven swatted him away. She then passed out next to him, he carried her into the bathroom to cool her off. Robin helped Starfire to her feet, but she was too weak and fell back down to the floor. Cyborg looked around widely, he knew it was only a matter of time before any of the guys caught it.

"This is not good."

-

Jump City Population 4 days later: 3,264

Oh bet you didn't see that one coming! Now two titans have the plague and it's only a matter of time before it reaches the boys! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but it's exam week and I've been really busy. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	6. Recover

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Day 5

- Recover -

Jump City Population 4 days later: 3,264

-

The air was stale, the streets a mess, bodies decaying everywhere. It seemed like it couldn't get any worse. Now this phrase 'it can't get any worse' should never be said in a bad situation, because indeed things can, and most likely will, get worse. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin didn't think of the consciences when saying this phrase, so when the sun hit that morning the first thing out of Beast Boy's mouth was 'well look on the bright side, it can't get any worse." If only they knew how much more worse it could get.

The sun began to rise over the empty streets of Jump City, Beast Boy stretched his limbs as he walked over to the window. Robin and Cyborg had joined him and all three looked back at the two girls. Both in feverish nightmares and both still deathly ill.

"Well look on the bright side, it can't get any worse."

Robin and Cyborg slowly turned to look at the small titan, Beast Boy did a double take and laughed nervously as he met their stern gazes. Beast Boy looked away and shuffled over to the couch, he had a dyer urge to turn on the TV, but knew it was no use. They had no power, the City had no power and Cyborg was still working on that. He was busy trying to take care of the power and help keep his two best friends alive.

"Dudes is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Robin dabbed Starfire's forehead wife a cold rag and whipped the sweat from his own brow.

"Yeah, extremely hot."

Cyborg opened the window, only to be met by no breeze what so ever. He looked out over the water to see the wall, people trying to get over the wall and guards shooting anyone who got over the wall. Everyone was in a state of panic.

"This is ridicules, we need to get these girl somewhere cool and the Tower just isn't doing it."

Robin looked down at Star's face, it looked pained as she twisted on the mattress, he then looked over at Raven. She seemed just as pained as Starfire. Robin was just glad the rest of them haven't caught it yet. Robin joined Beast Boy on the couch and Cyborg ran to go and put more cold water on. It was silent, apart from the small cries in the city and the soft mumbles from the girls.

"Robin what happens if-if they don't make it?

Robin bit his bottom lip.

"No, they're strong, both of them. They'll make it."

They have to.

Robin couldn't bare the thought of loosing them, especially Star. Silence came between the boys again, but something was wrong. Robin must have been to absorbed in his thoughts to notice what was going on with Beast Boy. He did notice when he felt a hot, thick substance on his lap. Robin reacted and stood up quickly and turned to look at Beast Boy doubling over.

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg ran in in a second. To see Beast Boy on the ground and Robin covered in the black bile. Red eyes looked up at both boys, Beast Boy hurled up blood which woke both girls up. Raven crawled over to the now sick titan and took his warm hand. Starfire hugged her knees to her chest and began couching violently. Robin was at a loss for words and wanted to comfort Star, but he was being dragged out of the room by Cyborg.

"No! Let go!"

Robin's vision blurred and soon he could only see black.

-

A small groan escaped Robin's lips as he rubbed his head. He sat up quickly and saw Cyborg sitting quietly across from him. Robin looked down to see his bare chest and a pair of black pants. He then noticed that he was no longer in the living room.

"Why did you pull me out?!"

Cyborg wasn't surprised by Robin's outburst and he continued to sit quietly in the chair by the door.

"You were catching the Plague." He said simply.

Robin was furious.

"No I wasn't! I'm fine!"

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really, well then if your so fine then go look in the mirror and take your mask off."

Robin froze in his spot and slowly turned to the small mirror hanging on the wall. He took one step after another towards the glass reflection and stopped. He traced the edge of the mask with his fingers and peeled it off. He gasped and leaned in for a closer look. All though they weren't as infectious as the rest of the teams, there was a mix of sapphire and blood red. Robin shook his head and put the mask back on.

"I pulled you out so you wouldn't become as sick as the rest of them."

Robin sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He thought back to when they woke up early, only a couple of hours ago, and Beast Boy had said 'well look on the bright side, it can't get any worse.'

Apparently it can.

"So what about you Cyborg? Why aren't you effected?"

"I am effected, just not as bad because I'm part robot, but my human side can definitely feel the side effects."

Robin mumbled to himself and rubbed his head, it was all to much for him to take.

"Robin are you okay?"

Robin's anger exploded.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! THE WHOLE CITY IS TRAPPED, HALF THE TITANS ARE DYING, SO WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE OKAY?!"

Robin collapsed down on the bed and became silent once more, again Cyborg wasn't surprised by his outburst. He was just as pissed as Robin was. Another moment of silence took up where the words left off.

"ROBIN! CYBORG!"

The strangled cry of Beast Boy aroused both boys and they were in the living room. Raven and Beast Boy were huddled around Starfire, who seemed dead to the world.

"She's-she's not breathing." Raven managed to say between wheezes. Robin was by her side immediately, ignoring his splitting head ache that he had just got.

"I've got to get her out of here."

He picked up her limp body and raced to the door.

"Robin no!"

Cyborg started after him.

"I'll bring back help or something, but I can't let her die!"

Cyborg stopped and let Robin go, there was no stopping him.

-

Despite the heat, despite the sickening felling in his stomach, Robin ran on. He ran with her in his arms, he ran through streets, rubble, anything and everything. His breaths became shorter as the sun beat down on him. Starfire squirmed a bit in his arms.

"Hang on, please hang on."

He ran over to the wall and started banging on it.

"HEY! COME ON WE'RE DYING OVER HERE!"

Robin got no response and he yelled as he took off again. He didn't know where to go or what to do, his vision was blurring and his stomach howled with pain. He fell to his knees, dropping Star in the process, and hurled up the black bile.

Keep going Robin! You can still save her!

Robin whipped his mouth and grabbed Star's wrist, feeling for a pulse. A faint beat still remain and he picked her up, slowly staggering his way to anywhere's, but there. Robin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A salty smell filled his nostrils and cleared his head.

The salt water, the ocean!

New strength burst into the Boy Wonder and he took off towards the one thing that could possibly save him, Star and the others. All the pain, all the sickness faded with every step he took towards the ocean. He ran to the beach, just in his black pants and the dying girl in his arms.

"Here goes nothing. Hang on Star."

He kissed the top of her forehead and ran through the sand. His toes met the cool water and he ran ion further and further. He took a deep breath and plunged underwater, taking Star with him. Starfire began to thrash in the water, but he held her down. He then let her go and resurfaced.

Taking a big breath Robin swam over and helped Star who was still thrashing in the water. He dragged her to the beach and her chest heaved in and out as she coughed up fresh sea water. Robin watched her for a moment, he then crawled over and pulled back her eye lids.

"Yes…."

He could see a hint of emerald, she began to flutter her eyes and Robin backed off as the girl sat up.

"Robin?"

Her voice was soft and cracked, but still sweet. Robin smiled and she crashed into his arms.

"Hey take it easy, you're not fully better."

Starfire smiled and laid her head on Robin's bare chest. He stroked her hair and looked up into the sky, maybe he had found a miracle at last.

And things could only get better from here.

-

Jump City Population Day 5: 1,987

Okay go ahead and kill me, I know it took me forever to update and I'm really sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	7. Everything Burns

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Everything Burns" by Ben Moody and Anastacia.

- Everything Burns -

Robin breath easy as he lightly carried Starfire back to the tower, the ocean waves crashing at his feet. For once this whole week everything seemed to be going right. The city seemed to be a bit too quiet, but didn't bother Robin a bit he was content. Starfire twisted in his arms and he kissed the top of her forehead, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

She calmed at his words and settled into a light sleep, Robin stopped at the foot of the tower and laid Star on the soft sand. He figured it would be better if she wasn't be the other sick titans, since she was already showing sings of recovery.

"I'll be right back."

"Hurry." She murmured back

****

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep

Robin ran up the stairs of the tower and turned slightly, he gazed out over the ocean and his eyes landed on the beautiful, deilcate creature that laid in the sand. A small smlie tugged at his lips, maybe they could all get through. He ran into the tower and the door swished behind him as he entered the living room.

Raven and Beast Boy were both sound asleep and Cyborg looked up at him, worry on his face as he could see no Starfire.

"Where-"

"She's safe, hurry we have to get Beast Boy and Raven down into the ocean."

Starfire's hand curled in the sand, she gripped a small rock next to her. She sat up and slowly gazed out over the ocean, her vision was still a bit hazy, but for the most part was getting better. A small buzzing sound destracted her and she turned her gaze to her left.

"Who is there?"

She could make out a black dot coming towards her, she was positive it wasn't Robin. She stood up, but was uneasy and fell back down on the wet sand.

"Robin, please hurry!"

****

Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep

Cyborg gave Robin a crazy look and Robin was ready to explain the reason why, but upon hearing Robin's voice Beast Boy and Raven woke up. Their eyes were as red as ever and their breaths grew shallower by the second.

"I took Star into the ocean and well she got better, I don't know what it is. The salt maybe or something else, but it worked."

Cyborg bit his bottom lip, pondering over Robin's explination. Star did seem pretty bad and if something helped her feel better it was worth a shot.

"Okay let's get them down there."

****

She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away

Starfire let out a dry cough, she looked again to her left and saw the black dot had come closer. She could make out an image of a truck and people on motorcycles coming closer and closer. She had to move. She staggered to her feet and started for the tower.

"Hey you stop!"

Starfire whipped around, but too fast and it caused her to fall. A tall man with dark hair approached her, she began to crawl away for she was still to weak to summon her powers. Her grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. He gasped, dropped her arm and backed away.

"Take her, she has it."

****

Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

Robin gripped Raven's hand firmly and helped her up, he then slung his around her waist. Cyborg helped Beast Boy and with a nod of his head both male titans were off with their sick friends.

Starfire struggled against the gloved hands that reached out for her, but more grabbed her and held her firmly.

"No! Let go!"

Cyborg slowly made his way down the stairs with robin in front of him, he was almost smiling.

"Man I can't believe you might have found something."

Robin looked back at him and smiled, he couldn't believe it either. The stairway filled with silence, but it was a good silence, only for a moment though. A small tingly feeling began to well up inside Robin, something was going to go wrong.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's painful cry confirmed his fear.

****

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams

Robin set Raven down and raced down the stairs and out the door in the blink of an eye. He saw a group of men, drapped in safety cloths and a huge, black truck, which the men were throwing his Star into.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

The men turned to see Robin running towards them, the tallest one still had the struggling Starfire in his arms. Cyborg wasn't far behind with Raven and Beast Boy, both took a gulp of the sea water air and their shallow breaths became easier.

"They are infected too! Grab them!"

"Wait stop!"

****

Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams

Four men ran over and grabbed Raven and Beast Boy, which pissed Cyborg off.

"Yo! Let my friends go."

The men ignored Cyborg and carried the two titans over where Starfire was being held. Robin was bewildered beyond all belief, why were they taking the titans.

"Why are you taking them?"

Cyborg came up behind Robin, the man in charge was starting to get annoyed with the two titans.

"We've been ordered to take all the sick and we shall dispose of them."

****

All of this hate  
And all of this pain

"WHAT?!"

The general made a small cough as if he just slipped on his words.

"No, not dispose of, wrong words. Don't worry everything will be fine."

The look in the general's eye convinced Robin otherwise and no way was anyone going anywhere with Star, Raven and Beast Boy.

"But we found a way to help-"

The general ignored him and signaled for his men to take the three infected away. The men threw all three titans into the truck, Robin and Cyborg did not take this well. They began pushing their way through, the general scowled and order them to attack.

Cyborg took out his sonic cannon and began blasting everyone that came close to him, while Robin grabbed a long stick off the beach and began fighting off his attackers.

"Get the shockers out."

Two men pulled out long, metal poles from the truck with an electrical current at the end. Starfire gripped the edge of the door, before it could be closed.

"Robin look out!"

Robin spun around to see a metal pole being jabbed at him, his body felt a jolt of electricity as shook his body. He then crumpled to the ground, Cyborg also fell to the ground and blacked out. Robin looked up to see the doors of the trucks close and the terrified faces of his friends.

"No…"

He then surrendered to black too. A blond officer looked away as the trucked pulled off to the city, he began to wonder what was really going to happen.

****

I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns

Raven gripped the side of the truck and her stomach as it pulled to a rough stop, causing all three to fall on the cold hard surface of the truck. Beast Boy rubbed his head as the doors were flung open and rough hands reached out to grab them.

"Put them on the first floor."

The titans were shoved up a few stairs into an old building and thrown into a room full of other people. Most were infected others were with those that were infected, but all were scared out of their minds. The men shut the door and a small click signaled that they locked it.

****

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares

Robin's eyes fluttered a bit as the dark world around him came into view, the sun had set creating a shadow over the tower. He sat up quickly and saw Cyborg stand up. Robin racked his brain and his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened.

"Oh no, Cyborg!"

Cyborg was already off towards the city, Robin stood up and was soon after Cyborg. They could see black, thick smoking billowing in the distance.

****

Too consumed in their masquerade

Starfire and Beast Boy began banging on the door, trying to push it open, but had no luck in doing so. They were still too weak, the sickness had drained them. Raven sighed and turned to the frightened, infected people.

"Can anyone tell us what's going on here?"

A small, uninfected girl walked up to Raven, Her blue eyes wide with fear.

"They took all the people and put them in buildings, they say their going to get rid of the sickness. There are more people above us."

The small girl apparently was with her sick mother, Raven turned to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"What does she mean by 'get rid of' the sickness."

Starfire and Beast Boy merely shrugged, they seemed just as confused as Raven.

****

No one sees her there  
And still she sings

The general was satisfied as the men walked down the stairs. The blond officer looked at the rows of buildings filled with the sick. He was very confused at what the general was getting at with them all being in there.

"Um Sir, what are we going to do now?"

The general smiled and grabbed a torch from one of his men, he examined the flame with much intensity. The blond officer could see a bit of an evil look reflecting into the fire and a lumped formed in his throat.

"Sir?"

The general tore his gaze away from the fire and smiled down at the blond officer.

"Ryan, I'm glad you asked. There's only one way to clean this city of this plague. We burn it away."

Ryan seemed taken aback. Burning down the city and killing innocent people was just unjust.

"But-but…"

The general arched and eyebrow as Ryan struggled to find words.

"It's the only way."

"No...all those innocent people and there are titans in there!"

The general shook his head, he offered the torch to Ryan, but he refused.

"No? Okay then. Light it up boys!"

Men around the building held up their torches and took aim. The general throw his and that signaled for everyone else to throw theirs.

****

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams

People began screaming as the flames began to lick the building. Starfire and Beast Boy began banging on the door louder, calling for help. They could hear the footsteps of other people running around up stairs. Smoke began filling the room, making the already sick people have a harder time breathing.

"PLEASE LET US OUT!"

Ryan watched with horror as the building was being consumed by flames, his mind went racing with a thousand thoughts, he covered his ears so not to hear the screams.

****

Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams

Cyborg and Robin went into overdrive as they heard faint cries and as a huge flame came into their sights. Robin's heart was pounding in his chest.

Please, no please. Don't let this be what I think this is.

Both boys pulled to a stop as they gazed in horror at the building, which was on fire. The heat trickled their faces, but they ran towards the group of men backing away.

"What have you done?!"

****

All of this hate  
And all of this pain

Ryan turned to see the other two titans, the general was clearly outraged and ordered his men after them. Ryan pulled out his sword and stood in front of the two titans.

"General if you want to get to them, then you'll have to go through me."

The general narrowed his eyes. "Then so be it."

"Hurry get to the door and bust it down there's still time, I'll clear a path."

Robin had no time to thank Ryan as he plunged into the fray, Robin raced to the door as Cyborg covered him.

"HELLO?! STARFIRE? BEAST BOY? RAVEN?"

Starfire raced over to the door and began banging on it.

"ROBIN!"

Robin wasted no time, he tried kicking down the door, but it wouldn't budge. The building gave a roar threatening to collapse.

"Cyborg blast the door!"

****

Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

'Till everything burns

Cyborg turned on his heels and sent a blast through the door, Starfire jumped out of the way in time and Robin raced into the burning building. Starfire crashed into his arms, Beast Boy and Raven were right behind her.

"Robin there are people above us."

Robin looked over at another door, Starfire let him go as he tore open the other door leading to more stairs. Cyborg and Ryan came in and looked at robin for orders.

"Get these people out of here now!"

Cyborg and Robin ran up stairs as Ryan, a sick Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy stayed down below and ushered everyone out.

****

Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns

Cyborg blasted another door down as people sick and burnt ran out into the hallway, screams echoing everywhere. The building gave another threatening roar. Robin raced up another flight of stairs to find that the next flight was completely on fire. He kicked down the burnt door to see people lying on the ground, consumed by the black smoke.

"Come on people!"

Cyborg came up after him and began picking people up and throwing them over his shoulder, some were responsive and badly burnt, but got up and quickly made their way down the stairs.

****

Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)

Everyone had cleared out of the building, Robin and Cyborg ran downstairs to meet the others.

"Did you get to everyone?"

Before either could respond there was a small, but audible scream coming from the top floor, which was unreachable. The building yet again gave an even louder cry, signaling its crumbling any minute now.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But we must not leave the person behind!" Starfire protested, Robin shook his head.

"The stairs are in flames, we can't get them."

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you can not."

She then took off in an unsteady flight up the stairs.

"STAR NO!"

Robin took of after her and yelled at the others to get out, which they did. Starfire pushed her way through the smoke, coughing heavily and found the stairs a flame. She worked her way above the flames and found a small attack room. The door was burnt off and she saw a small child, huddling in a corner.

She flew over and picked up the child, her strength was starting to fade on her, never the less she flew towards the stairs.

****

Everyone screams

Robin could make out a figure coming down, Starfire pulled to a stop with the small child in her arms. Robin took it from her and they began to run towards the door. A huge beam cracked in half, cutting Starfire off from the door.

"ROBIN!"

He turned to see her trapped in the mist of the fire. Robin let the small child down and he ran out the door. The building began to shake as it came tumbling down. Robin ran fast, Starfire's screams fueled his energy.

**_Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh.. _**

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Ryan watched as the building came crashing to the ground, with the two titans still in it.**_  
_**  
**_(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams _**

He jumped through the fire and grabbed her hand, he swung her up in his arms and she tightened them around his neck. He leaped for the door as the building came tumbling on them.

**_(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _**

"No….Robin, Starfire."

Cyborg looked away, Raven buried her face into Beast Boy's chest, all three fought back tears. Ryan placed his head in his hands and breathed deeply, he then looked up and smiled.

"Look it's them!"

**_Til everything burns  
(Everything burns) _**

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked up to see Robin carrying Starfire, he walked towards them as the smoke drifted behind him and into the air.

****

Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
  
"Cyborg let's get these sick people out of all the buildings and take them down to the ocean." 

Cyborg nodded, Robin looked down at Starfire in his arms and smile. He intended upon carrying her down to the ocean and Starfire didn't seem to mind one bit.

From a distance the flaming city looked quit beautiful in all the orange and yellow colors dancing through the night sky, but to those who were there saw it as their escape from hell.

**_(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away... _**

Oh yes! I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out! I also though the song fit it very well, anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792 

****


	8. Repopulate

The Plague

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Day 6

- Repopulate -

Jump City Population after the Plague: 1,987

-

A light breeze kick up the sweet scent of the ocean water. Everyone breathed in deeply, washing away all the pain and the sickness. Others, who were well, went to clean up the city with the sea water. Children laughed as they splashed in the cool water, everything seemed to be rupturing back to normal. In the distance the walls were being taken down as the plague was over. Five friends rested at the end of the beach, away from the crowd.

"It's finally over."

Four heads tilted towards the green titan, who was gazing out into to sea. Starfire smiled as she squeezed Robin's hand softly. A smile tugged at his lips and he kissed her hand lightly, she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Cyborg and Beast Boy stuck their tongues at the mushy love stuff. Raven rolled her eyes and shoved the two boys into the water.

"Hey!"

Raven chuckled, but her smile was whipped from her face when she saw the two evil smiles gracing both boys lips.

"You know what this means Raven." Cyborg whispered as he narrowed his eyes.

"War." Beast Boy finished and both of them launched a splash attack on her. Raven shielded her face from the on coming water. After a few minutes both boys stopped and looked at the now soaked Raven. Raven looked up and smiled, which terrified both boys.

"You know what this means, right?" Both boys gulped.

"War."

She then summoned her powers causing a decent sized wave to come crashing toward the boys. A small gasped escaped their lips as the were engulfed in the wave. The wave was so big that it splashed the happy pair on the beach. Now everyone was soaked. Starfire and Robin looked over at the three titans, both looked at each other quickly and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Star?"

She nodded and they both got up and crashed into the ocean. It was every titan for themselves as they began splashing each other and enjoying the day.

-

3 days later

The power was running and the once destroyed city of Jump City was being restored to its former glory. A normal day in the titans tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, which was annoying Raven who was reading. Starfire cheered her friends on and Robin had just walked into the living room.

Starfire turned to see him walk in and she smiled. He walked over to her and took a seat just as Cyborg kicked his car into overdrive and beat Beast Boy.

"No!"

Cyborg did a small victory dance as Beast Boy sulked in his seat, Raven shut her book and walked over to the couch and sat next to Beast Boy.

"Since Beast Boy's skills can't surpass mine, let's watch a movie."

Everyone agreed, but Beast Boy protested about the skills comment. He shook it off and ran for options. He picked up a DVD and ran back over to his friends.

"Dude what about this one?"

Beast Boy held up the video, it was black and the letters were spelled out in red, dripping like blood. On the front was a zombie terrorizing a bystander.

"It's called The Plague!"

All four titans protested at once.

"NO!"

Beast Boy fell to the floor, knocked off his feet by their shouts.

"Fine, fine well just watch Wicked Scary 3: The Wicked Revenge."

All four groaned as he popped the movie in.

"What?"

-

Jump City Population Now:7,876

**End…or is it?? Ha…anyways yes this is the end of this story at least. Forgive me for the shortness.Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! My next story will be coming out soon so look out for it!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**

****


End file.
